


Rocket Science

by ZombieCheeze



Series: Feel [1]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Resistance Play, Seduction, Slut Shaming, Top!Yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCheeze/pseuds/ZombieCheeze
Summary: You'll get what you've got coming to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Took a quick break from Stars to whip up (heh) a little kinkfic short for you guys ft. aggressor!Yunhyeong. <3 Hope you like it!
> 
> Archive warning for noncon added for filtering purposes.

Morning hard-ons are so innocent.  They don’t even really mean to happen; they just exist, more happenstance than intent, though as far as Yunhyeong’s concerned, they exist for his benefit.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Hanbin wakes warm and groggy, heat already tightening in his belly from where Yunhyeong is palming him through the silkiness of his sleep shorts, the soft fabric a tease enough without Yunhyeong’s help.  He smacks his lips, his mouth dry and tasting of morning breath, eyes crusted with sleep.

 

“Hey.” Yunhyeong hums against Hanbin’s ear, rubbing his palm more firmly between Hanbin’s legs, and Hanbin shifts, stretches, yawns, unwittingly exposing himself more fully to Yunhyeong’s greedy hands.  “That for me?”

 

Yunhyeong’s the nicest person in the world, a peacemaker, soft and gentle in every way, but there’s another side to him, dark and aggressive and terrifying, when he allows it to be.  

 

“Might be.” Hanbin murmurs, breath hitching as Yunhyeong’s quick fingers pry past the elastic of his waistband.  His hand is warm where it curls around Hanbin’s heavy cock, and he hums.  “Hyung, cut it out.  I want to go back to sleep.”

 

“You sure?” Yunhyeong murmurs teasingly, nuzzling at the back of Hanbin’s ear, sucking lightly at the skin there and making Hanbin gasp with pleasure.  He moans despite himself, batting halfheartedly at Yunhyeong’s hand, but too sleepy and too excited to gather himself into some form of organized resistance.

 

“Stop.” Hanbin whines.  


“You don’t mean that.” Yunhyeong says, the edge to his husky voice like a torch to Hanbin’s flimsy resistance.  “Play with me.”

 

“No!” Hanbin says, more stridently, and he makes to roll away from Yunhyeong, to pull out of his grasp, but Yunhyeong yanks him back into place easily.  


Hanbin’s protests are for show alone, and his body is still loose and relaxed, the heat pooling slowly in his belly flowing through his veins.  He can’t help but yawn, still drowsy and limp, tugging at Yunhyeong’s arm weakly, but Yunhyeong merely shakes him off, continuing his slow fondling of Hanbin’s cock.

 

It had been alarming, for Hanbin at least, to learn about Yunhyeong’s resistance kink, and to learn that for every push he received, he pushed back twice as hard.  He’d done his best to be open and up front about it, but it hadn’t been easy to explain, and he’d been forced to do a lot of red-faced backtracking trying to explain himself; it had been much like lifting a clean sheet, having been told there’s something hideous and terrible beneath it, only to find it’s nowhere near as awful as it had seemed.  Really, it’s only shocking that someone as sweet and pure as Yunhyeong has such a disturbing bend to his sexuality.

 

Well, Hanbin thinks, it just goes to show.  Everyone has a weird kink, and Yunhyeong might pretend on every other day of the week that he’s holier than thou, but Hanbin’s got his fucking number.

 

Because he knows exactly how to feign resistance just the way Yunhyeong likes, to pretend to fight off the seduction, succumbing to the pleasure only at the last moment, when Yunhyeong forces him to submit.  He loves the idea of _making_ Hanbin want it, of teasing and seducing him until he finally capitulates, partly out of resignation, partly out of desperation.

 

Hanbin finds himself musing over the different styles of all his best friends, and how their need for control over their messy situations manifests itself differently around him.  Bobby, for example, wants open submission and obedience, while Junhwe likes the feeling of accomplishment that comes with overwhelming someone with sensation, pushing them until they break.  Yunhyeong, by contrast, takes that control away little by little, plowing through barriers and boundaries like cobwebs, until his victim lies exposed and helpless beneath this obscene side of him, pleading for relief.

 

And yet, for all his wickedness in these situations, he’s so in tune with his partners, his intuition so flawless, and Hanbin trusts him completely, without even the slightest shard of real fear in his heart. Yunhyeong likes to pretend to go too far, but never once has he actually done so. Hanbin’s never even used their safeword before.

 

“Hyung, _no_.” Hanbin whimpers, pulling away again, but Yunhyeong merely seizes him by the wrist, twisting it up sharply behind his back so that Hanbin hisses.  It doesn’t hurt—not much—but it reminds Hanbin of how powerless he is against Yunhyeong.

 

“Be quiet.” Yunhyeong says in an uncharacteristically harsh voice, yanking Hanbin’s shorts down over his ass, wasting no time in pressing his fingers between Hanbin’s cheeks. Hanbin jerks in his hold, trying not to moan aloud when Yunhyeong rubs across his entrance with deliberate pressure before sinking in with ease, Hanbin’s body still stretched and slick with the last bit of lube from their session the night prior.  “Don’t fucking act like you don’t want me.” He growls, his mouth against the side of Hanbin’s neck, and Hanbin twitches as Yunhyeong curls his fingers inside with unforgiving precision.

 

The moan Hanbin’s been holding back finally breaks free, and Yunhyeong shivers with the sound of it, growling his pleasure.  “Yeah, see?  You can’t fool me.” He whispers harshly.  It’s getting harder to remember to fight back, and Hanbin can only arch into him, hot and greedy and eager.

 

“Hyung, stop…I don’t want—” Hanbin says tightly, Yunhyeong’s fingers twisting sharply inside him and sending hot pleasure spilling into his blood like lava.  He presses his face into the pillow, aching with need.

 

“I thought I told you to stop complaining.  I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to _love_ it.  I know you, Hanbin.” Yunhyeong’s voice is thick now, throaty and low, and he pushes Hanbin onto his belly without missing a beat, his fingers still buried knuckle-deep inside him and pressing just right to make Hanbin tremble with exertion, panting into the pillow and straining both into and against the intensity.

 

He’s so hard he can feel the tick of his heartbeat in the crook of his hip, cock sandwiched between bed and body, and god, he wishes Yunhyeong would just _fuck_ him alr—

 

“—ah—”

 

Yunhyeong’s slicked cock pushes into him just enough to get a reaction; Hanbin gasps, too excited to hold himself back, and he curves eagerly into the intrusion.  Yunhyeong is so _big_ —the biggest of all of them—and Hanbin can feel every single inch, sliding in slow and hot and implacable until he’s fully seated, a soft noise of gratification leaving him as his hips meet Hanbin’s ass.

 

“See, you can’t even pretend you’re not enjoying it.” Yunhyeong says softly, viciously.  “You can’t tell me _no_ and then push back on me like a slut.”

 

Hanbin can barely speak, barely move, something quivering on a precipice deep within himself, breathless with Yunhyeong so hard and still inside him.

 

“Hyung…” Hanbin whimpers, twitching with intensity, arching eagerly into Yunhyeong’s hips.  He’s already overwhelmed, already desperate, and it’s so hard for him to fight back that all he can do is disguise his need in ambiguity.  “Fuck, _please_ …”

 

Yunhyeong laughs.  It isn’t a pleasant sound.  “You don’t fight back very hard, and you can’t pretend with me.  I know how much you want my fucking cock.”

 

Yunhyeong’s language in any other context would be shocking, since he tends to keep his swear words to himself outside of the bedroom, but the result is that the sound of his cursing only serves to inflame Hanbin further, spurring him ever higher along this razor-sharp edge.

 

Hanbin’s dizzy with need, with breathlessness as Yunhyeong begins to move, at first the slow slide of his cock uncomfortable for the size of him.  Yunhyeong grabs Hanbin’s hair to anchor himself, other hand on Hanbin’s hip to hold him steady, and just like that it all comes together.

 

And finally, _finally_ , Yunhyeong moans too, and it’s like a validation, a prize, making the heat coiled tight in Hanbin’s belly pulse with urgency. He writhes with the excitement, with the desperation, so close to orgasm already, and Yunhyeong spanks him. The impact, hard as it is, feels more like pleasure than any kind of pain, and the lingering heat of it sends a response across the surface of Hanbin’s skin.

 

But Yunhyeong merely grips Hanbin’s hips more tightly, his grip uncomfortably strong, leaning down to press his mouth hot and open to the back of Hanbin’s neck.  Hanbin can hear his harsh, shallow breathing, feel the scrape of Yunhyeong’s teeth against the sensitive slope of his neck, and he trembles again, still dangerously close to orgasm, Yunhyeong’s cock pushing him ever more swiftly toward that precipitous edge.

 

“You’d better not come,” Yunhyeong whispers harshly in Hanbin’s ear, and Hanbin whimpers, too dazed and overexcited to register more than the tone of his voice, at least at first.  “You don’t want me thinking you’re enjoying this or anything.”

 

Hanbin writhes again, and Yunhyeong’s hand leaves Hanbin’s hair to pin his wrist to the bed, his other hand rising up to cup Hanbin’s chin from behind.  It’s a controlling, dominating hold, meant to remind Hanbin once more of his powerlessness, his position as only a toy as Yunhyeong fucks the breath right out of him.

 

Hanbin jerks his hand halfheartedly against Yunhyeong’s iron grip, too weak and overstimulated to offer more than a token resistance, his swollen lips finally unable to hold back a long, broken, keening moan against Yunhyeong’s powerful, rapid thrusts.  Hanbin claws at the sheets with his free hand, Yunhyeong’s command ringing in his head: _Don’t come, don’t come don’t comedon’tcomedon’t—_

 

And without the slightest interruption to the mantra in his mind, Hanbin does just that, his voice torn out of him as he shivers and bucks through an orgasm that wrings his body over and over, squeezing every last pulse of liquid heat out of him with sharp thrusts.

 

And Hanbin, still panting raggedly, hears Yunhyeong growl, “I thought I said—” and then he too stiffens, Hanbin jolting with overstimulation as Yunhyeong works the last of his orgasm out with little erratic hip movements.  He can feel Yunhyeong’s cock pulsing inside him, and he grimaces, too breathless and fucked-out to be too upset about it just yet, but knowing he’s gonna have to have a little talk with Yunhyeong about that later.

 

Yunhyeong wobbles unsteadily, a jolt of sensation wrung out of him as he unseats himself from Hanbin’s body, and then he rolls to one side off Hanbin’s back to kiss him.  Hanbin stretches, winded and exhausted, but thankfully he doesn’t seem to be too sore.

 

“You okay?” Yunhyeong murmurs, brushing Hanbin’s hair away from his face.

 

“Oh, sure.” Hanbin says lazily.  “Except you came inside me and we’ve got a schedule today, you fucker.”

 

“Sorry.” Yunhyeong laughs in a way that tells Hanbin he’s not sorry at all.

 

“Asshole.”

 

“I can’t help it.” Yunhyeong teases, tickling Hanbin gently on the ribs before resuming his gentle patting of Hanbin’s hair.

 

“You can so help it, you idiot.” Hanbin mutters.  “You never miss a fucking chance to pull out and blow your load on Donghyuk’s face, so don’t try to act like it’s beyond you.”

 

Yunhyeong rolls over with a giggle when Hanbin clobbers him across the face with his pillow.

 

“No, seriously.  You’re the only one who puts up with my kink.” Yunhyeong says, muffled from beneath the pillow, and Hanbin clubs him over the head with it once more just for good measure.

 

“I put up with everyone’s weird goddamn kink around here.” Hanbin grumbles, pillowing his head on Yunhyeong’s back out of pique.  A trickle of cum seeps down the inside of his thigh, warm and wet, and he winces.  “Your weird kink here, I don’t even know _what_ this is, Junhwe and his whips and chains, Donghyuk’s spanking _thing_ , Chanwoo’s ropes…” He counts on his fingers as he rattles each item off, and Yunhyeong pulls Hanbin’s pillow over his head.

 

“La la la, you are _not_ telling me about Chanwoo’s kinks.  He’s not even legal to drink yet, how can he possibly be kinky?   _Do not answer that_ , Hanbin.” He says, and Hanbin pries the pillow out of his hands, grinning.

 

“Oh, come on, it’s fun once you get used to the idea…Chanwoo’s really quite good at it…” Hanbin teases, relish in his voice, and Yunhyeong shakes his head, covering his ears.  He slaps Yunhyeong on the ass.  “Come on, let’s get up and see what Jiwon’s burning us for breakfast.  Unless you’d rather find out if we get better with practice.” He says, kicking the bunched blankets away from his feet and stretching languorously.

 

“Hanbin, you know the answer to that as well as I do.” Yunhyeong says, rolling over to yank Hanbin back down on top of himself.


End file.
